Wonder
by Hatsuka20
Summary: Natalya St. North adalah seorang bandit, dan bukan bandit biasa melainkan sang Ratu dari para bandit. Jadi mengapa saat ia pertama kali datang ke Santoff Clausssen ia menolak emas yang ditawarkan padanya? fem!young!North, genderbender, timeline rada kacau.


**Wonder**

**Warning : **Timeline kacau, rada minjem bookverse, fem!young!North, genderbender, gak suka silahkan putar balik karena gak ada yang maksa baca kok.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natalya St. North tidak tahu mengapa saat emas dan permata ditawarkan gratis padanya saat ia pertama kali datang ke Santoff Clausen ia tidak mengambil barang sebuah pun dan malah nekat bertarung melawan seekor beruang besar yang ia yakin dapat mengoyak tubuhnya hanya dengan satu sabetan cakarnya. Pada hari itu, ia nyaris mati karena melindungi orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dan menolak harta yang telah berada di depan matanya, semuanya disebabkan karena jerit ketakutan sekelompok anak-anak.

North memikirkan hal ini ketika ia sedang membaca salah satu buku tebal milik Ombric. Matanya tertuju pada baris-baris kata-kata dalam bahasa Latin yang tercetak di halaman buku yang mulai menguning karena usia namun pikirannya melayang-layang.

Kedua tindakan itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Dirinya yang ia kenal tidak semudah itu rela berkorban nyawa untuk orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa hidupnya seorang diri berkeliaran di alam bebas, seorang gadis kecil kurus berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan yang sama sekali tidak mengenal orang tuanya dan bahkan tidak tahu umurnya sendiri. Seorang gadis kecil yang dipaksa beradaptasi dengan alam Rusia yang dingin dan keras tanpa bantuan siapapun. Natalya St. North tumbuh seorang diri tanpa bantuan apapun kecuali kecerdikannya dan seiring waktu ia belajar untuk hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri karena toh saat ia masih kecil dan lemah tidak ada yang peduli padanya jadi mengapa ia harus peduli dengan mereka?

Lalu datanglah para Cossack-kelompok petarung paling berbahaya dan barbar di seluruh Kekaisaran Rusia. Mereka melihatnya, melihat kepiawaiannya dalam menaklukkan alam liar, melihat bagaimana sorot matanya menunjukkan dirinya sebagai seorang predator-seorang yang tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi mangsa dan akan bertarung sampai mati kalau ia harus melakukan itu. North masih seorang gadis muda saat itu, usianya mungkin kisaran usia remaja, tetapi para Cossack menyadari kalau ia dilatih ia akan menjadi petarung yang amat handal dan berbahaya dan itu dapat menjadi keuntungan mereka.

Para Cossack memberinya makanan, pakaian dan melatihnya. Dan sekali dua kali, beberapa dari mereka memamerkan harta hasil rampokan mereka. Mata North selalu bersinar saat melihat barang-barang berharga itu. Emas, intan, permata, semuanya tampak menarik baginya. Sangat menarik hingga ia ingin memilikinya.

Di tengah-tengah para Cossack North tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita muda yang liar dan juga seorang petarung handal. Hatinya selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa haus akan petualangan, bahaya, pertarungan dan juga kekayaan yang berlimbah. Tak heran jika saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelompok Cossack ia menjadi seorang bandit.  
Natalya St. North adalah seorang bandit dan bukan hanya bandit biasa, ia adalah bandit yang paling ditakuti di seluruh Eropa. Ia adalah sang Ratu dari para bandit. Ia telah menjelajahi seluruh Eropa dan merampok harta yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Hidupnya adalah untuk petualangan, bahaya dan harta.

Oleh karena itu ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak mengambil emas dan intan yang ditawarkan padanya oleh sang Roh Hutan. Memang pada akhirnya ia bersyukur ia tidak mengambil. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada kawan-kawannya! Namun tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Apakah memang seperti yang dikatan Ombric kalau ia sebenarnya bukan seorang bandit.

Pikiran itu membuatnya marah. Ia amat bangga dengan statusnya sebagai bandit yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah. Ia menutup bukunya. Ia akan membuktikan kalau ia tetaplah seorang bandit hebat seperti dulu.

Pada hari itu North menemui Ombric dan meminta ijin pada pria tua itu untuk keluar dari Santoff Claussen. Jika Ombric tahu apa alasannya, pria tua itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengganguk dan berpesan agar ia berhati-hati. Katherine yang mendengarnya dan menduga bahwa ia akan pergi melakukan sebuah petualangan memohon untuk ikut tetapi ditolak dan pada akhirnya North berjanji untuk menceritakan tentang perjalanannya.

Keesokan harinya North mengeluarkan Petrov. Ia berpakaian seperti saat ia belum datang ke Santoff Claussen : jaket merah panjang, topi berbulu, kedua pistol penuh diisi peluru di pinggangnya dan pedang di punggungnya. Saat matahari terbit ia telah berada di luar Santoff Claussen.

Sudah lama ia tidak menaiki Petrov dan ia dengan senang hati menyambut kembali sensasi angin berhembus melewatinya dan menerbangkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Ia memacu Petrov ke arah hutan lebat dan bersama mereka meliuk-liuk melewati pepohonan hingga keluar dari hutan dan sampai di tepi sebuah danau luas. Kali ini tidak ada cahaya bulan yang akan membantu mereka berjalan di atas air sehingga mereka terpaksa mengambil jalan memutar untuk sampai di tepi seberang sana.

Perjalanan mereka tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Mereka terus berpacu bersama, menyebrangi sungai, melewati terowongan gelap, menembus hutan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mendaki sebuah gunung yang diselimuti salju. Petrov tidak mengurangi kecepatannya bahlan setelah perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh.

Pada akhirnya mereka tiba di puncak. North turun dari kudanya agar Petrov dapat beristirahat. Mata birunya mengamati sekelilingnya.

Hamparan salju putih yang belum tersentuh manusia sama sekali tampak kemana pun ia memandang. Sekelilingnya tampak indah dan sepi dan North merasa dirinya sangat kecil berada di tengah-tengah padang salju ini.

"Ajaib," gumam gadis itu. Ia merasa seperti tersesat di sebuah winter wonderland. Petrov di sebelahnya meringkik pelan tanda setuju.

Katherine pasti akan suka dengan ini, pikir North. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Lalu anak-anak yang lain juga.

North merogoh ke dalam tas yang ada terpasang di dekat sadel di punggung Petrov dan menarik keluar sebuah botol. Ia membuka botol itu dan menghabiskan setengah isinya dalam dua kali teguk. Vodka, sudah berapa lama ya ia tidak minum minuman beralkohol itu? Ombric melarangnya untuk minum dengam alasan ia tidak akan memberi contoh yang baik untuk anak-anak di sana.

North terkekeh mengingatnya. Anak-anak itu amat menyukainya, terutama kalau ia menceritakan petualangannya serta keajaiban-keajaiban baik alam maupun buatan manusia yang pernah ia lihat. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah-wajah mereka, penuh kekaguman dan keingintahuan dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan memaksanya untuk mengulang ceritanya.

Rasa hangat mengaliri tubuhnya, dan ia tahu bahwa itu bukan berasal dari vodka yang barusan ia minum. North melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar dirinya. Senyumnya mengembang makin lebar ketika ia sadar bahwa rasa hangat itu berasal dari memorinya bersama anak-anak Santoff Claussen.

Lalu ia juga teringat akan sebuah gambar dirinya oleh Katherine baru-baru ini. Katherine menggambarnya di tengah-tengah kumpulan benda-benda. Ada senjata, manusia mekanik, peralatan rumah tangga yang telah dimodifikasi dan banyak sekali mainan. Di tengah semua itu ia duduk di belakang sebuah meja kerja, rambut hitamnya diikat ekor kuda dan ia tampak menunduk membuat sesuatu.

"Pembawa keajaiban," kata Katherine saat ia menunjukkan gambar itu padanya. "Apa yang kau buat selalu ajaib, North. Kami semua percaya kau akan membawa banyak keajaiban bagi banyak orang."

North mendesah dan meminum seteguk lagi vodka dari botol di genggamannya. Katherine tidak pernah menggambarnya sebagai seorang bandit. Di mata gadis kecil itu North adalah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya saat beruang penkaga mereka yang berada di bawah kendali Pitch mengamuk. Dan North tidak ada masalah apapun dengan itu.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mendongak ke atas, memandang langit biru yang ditimpa cahaya matahari. Pembawa keajaiban juga tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia suka melihat mata para anak-anak yang bersinar saat ia menunjukkan karya terbarunya. Mereka tampak begitu ceria, tampak begitu polos dan bebas dari segala keburukan dan kekotoran dunia. North ingin agar mereka terus seperti itu dan cahaya di hati mereka tidak pernah padam.

Ia tertegun. Jawaban yang ia cari telah ia temukan. Ia menolak emas yang ditawarkan sang Roh Hutan saat mendengar jeritan anak-anak itu karena jauh di dalam hati, di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya, ia merasa bahwa anak-anak itu jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan emas dan intan sebanyak apapun. Ia rela berbuat apa saja demi keselamatan mereka, bahkan bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Pitch dengan resiko mati tragis pun ia rela.  
Hati North terasa jauh lebih ringan. Ia sekali lagi memandang sekelilingnya, hamparan salju yang seperti tak ada batasnya membuatnya kagum dengan keindahannya.

Di sini, di winter wonderland ini, suatu hari nanti ia akan membangun sebuah tempat dimana ia akan membuat semua keajaiban-keajaiban yang dapat mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya dan tentunya terus menjaga cahaya yang ada di hati setiap anak untuk terus menyala terang bahkan hingga mereka beranjak dewasa.

**End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N : **Fic ini diketik hanya dengan maksud meramaikan fandom sekaligus karena saya emang entah dari kapan kepengen ngeliat fem!young!North. Di DA cari-cari fanart-nya gak ada, di cari-cari fic-nya gak ada. Ya udah saya bikin aja fic ini. Ayo dong artist-artist di DA ada yang bikin fem!young!North. Pitch ada versi ceweknya, Tooth ada versi cowoknya, Bunny aja ada versi fem!human!Bunny (yang bajunya kurang bahan melulu), Sandy juga ada, Jack apalagi, terus mana fem!young!North?

Oke, saya ngerambling. Akhir kata, terimakasih udah baca sampai A/N ini. Mau review, mau fav, mau follow (yang sangat tidak disarankan karena ini one-shot) atau malah cuman numpang baca terus lewat gak ninggalin jejak terserah anda. Yang penting makasih udah mau nge-klik fic ini dan baca sampai habis ^0^


End file.
